Mordain the Fleshweaver
Once a member of House Phiarlan and one of the greatest wizards of the Twelve, Mordain d'Phiarlan delved into the forbidden knowledge of the Closed Circle of Sharn. Tainted by the powers of the daelkyr, the 400-year-old wizard is now known as Mordain the Fleshweaver. Mordain hides himself away in his secret hall in Droaam, continuing to explore the forbidden arts. It is unclear whether he has an alliance with the Daughters of Sora Kell, or if they have just mutually decided to leave one another in peace. History Early Years In the year 560 YK, Mordain was born into House Phiarlan. Showing aptitude in the arcane arts, he was accepted as a member of the Twelve. Mordain eventually became the provost of the Twelve, and pushed the advancement of the arts of transmutation. However, he began exploring forbidden knowledge, delving into the depths of the Closed Circle of Sharn's daelkyr magic. Rumors of his trespass began: some say that he was trying to create a whole new dragonmarked house resulting in foulspawn that ate his own family, others that he replaced his blood with a mixture of dragon and troll blood. Still other rumours say he stole children, replacing them with perfect simulacrum so that their parents would never know. When word got out of the horrors of his experiments, the other mages of the Twelve moved against him. Dismissal and Excoriation With knowledge of his horrid experiments public, the Twelve and the dragonmarked houses moved against Mordain. In 797 YK, he was excoriated from House Phiarlan. The Twelve, led by Salyon Syrralan d'Sivis, tried him for his crimes and attempted to execute him. However, every method the Twelve used failed: Mordain was bathed in acid, burned at the stake, drowned, and even dismembered, yet after each horrible death Mordain's flesh reformed and he awoke renewed. Since they could not kill Mordain, the Twelve petrified the mage and prepared him for transport to Dreadhold prison. However, Mordain reversed the petrification spell and escaped. Salyon Syrralan d'Sivis speculated that only a mage equal to Mordain's power and will could have hoped to force a change on his flesh in the way they had attempted. Solitude in Droaam Mordain disappeared from the world until 873 YK, when a troop of Aundairian soldiers pursued a group of lycanthropes during the Purge. They discovered a tower jutting up from the woods of what is now Droaam. The only survivor of the squad was found with the bottom half of his body replaced with that of one of the lycanthropes he was hunting. Before he died of self-inflicted wounds he spoke of a tower "with blackened, leathery walls, twisted as the limb of a dragon reaching up to grasp the sun." Mordain had indeed taken up home in Droaam. He created a tower named Blackroot, and surrounded his home with the results of his gruesome experiments. Even the monsters of Droaam now steer clear of what the gnolls call Khresht Rhyyl, "the Forest of Flesh." Since his exile, Mordain has spoken to nobody. Various nations of Khorvaire have sent emissaries into Khresht Rhyyl hoping to enlist Mordain's aid during the Last War, mages have attempted to steal his secrets and virtuous champions have sought to rid the world of him, but none have laid eyes on Mordain and returned unchanged, if they have returned at all. Mordain has secured his tower against scrying and teleportation. He occasionally sends out servants from his tower to search ancient daelkyr sites in Droaam and the Shadow Marches. His servants include many creatures of his own creation, as well as enslaved abominations, such as beholders, illithids, and umber hulks. Abilities Mordain is a powerful wizard, and a master of the transmutation school of magic. He can use his spells to polymorph, clone, and bind the souls of creatures. As a former provost of the Twelve, Mordain is an expert in various areas of learning. His knowledge of the daelkyr and Xoriat is amongst the top tier of mortals. He has advanced knowledge of aberrant dragonmarks and the creation of golems. References Category:People Category:Elves Category:Members of House Phiarlan Category:Dragonmarked Category:Wizards Category:Inhabitants of Droaam Category:People from Aundair Category:Excoriates